Rahul Mahajan
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Businessman |knownfor = Controversial Marriages. |spouse = Natalya Ilina (m. 2018), Dimpy Ganguli (m. 2010–2015), Shweta Singh (m. 2006–2008) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 2 |Year = 2008 |TimesNominated = 5 |NominationsReceived = 23 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Ejected |Currently1 = Ejected |Place = 4th |Days = 93 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 2. He is the only son of politician Pramod Mahajan and former pilot.He has produced TV shows in delhi. Rahul was reportedly admitted to a hospital for drugs overdose right after his father's death in May 2006. In a more recent controversy, his newly wedded wife Sweta claimed to the media that she was being abused by Rahul. In August, 2008, two weeks before his joining Bigg Boss (Season 2) they got divorced. Rahul made a voluntary exit in the last week of the show. He won a car on the last day and was named the Bada Dil Wala of the show. Biography Rahul Mahajan is the elder child of former BJP leader Pramod Mahajan and Rekha Mahajan. His sister Poonam Mahajan is a Member of Parliament from Mumbai North Central and a politician of the BJP. In July 2006, he got engaged to Shweta Singh whom he knew for 13 years and was with in flying school in US together and also flew for Jet Airways. In December 2007, both filed for a divorce with mutual consent; Shweta filed for divorce after accusing him of domestic violence on 13 December 2007 on grounds of incompatibility and mutual consent of both parties. On 1 August 2008, Rahul Mahajan and his wife were granted a divorce by a Gurgaon court. District and session Judge Ramendra Jain granted their divorce after both parties mutually agreed on the move. In 2010, Mahajan married Dimpy Ganguly at the end of Rahul Ka Swayamwar, a TV reality show which staged a swayamvar for him. However, Dimpy left his Worli house after what she has described as violent abuse that involved "punching, kicking and dragging her by her hair". A source said the domestic abuse of Dimpy by Mahajan had started about a month after their national TV wedding. Rahul Mahajan got married the third time to Natalya Ilina, Kazakhstan model, on November 20, 2018. Career Rahul has participated in Bigg Boss season 2 in 2008. He was the finalist of the season. But a couple of days before the Bigg Boss 2 grand finale, Rahul Mahajan, Raja Chaudhary, Ashutosh Kaushik and Zulfi Syed climbed the wall to get out of the house. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 2) Nominations History Trivia Mahajan has participated in Rahul Dulhaniya Le Jayega, the reality show sequel of Rakhi Ka Swayamwar. This show was a swayamvar for Rahul Mahajan, where 17 girls were participating including his would-be bride. Rahul Mahajan married Dimpy Mahajan (née Ganguly), a 25-year-old Bengali model and actress on 6 March 2010. As the previous version of the show (Rakhi Ka Swayamwar) did not culminate in a marriage, the marriage of Dimpy with Rahul was the first one of its kind to be telecast on Indian television with a national audience. Rahul and his wife Dimpy Mahajan had participated in Nach Baliye season 5. He also participated in Bigg Boss with her, but were eliminated. References Category:1975 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 2 Contestants Category:Removed Contestants Category:Reality Show Contestants Category:Producers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:4th Place Category:Bigg Boss Halla Bol Contestants